1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to cement finishing tools in general and more particularly to those tools capable of finish edging two slabs simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cement finishing and edging tools are known in the prior art. Some examples are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,273,060 to Hoff, 2,526,401 to Oscar and 3,045,271 to Cinotti. The patent to Hoff discloses a tool for edging both slabs along a divider, however the edging blades do not float. Thus, if the divider varys greatly in width, the tool will become wedged on the divider. The user must then stop and readjust the tool. If, as is often the case, the divider contains many variations, excessive delays and inefficient finishing can occur.